Promesas de vida
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: siete vidas, dos personas y un amor que tendrá que aprender a superar los obstáculos que le deparara el destino
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia si

* * *

Una historia de un amor que transciende el tiempo y espacio, con una promesa de ambos ¨ algún día podremos vivir libremente nuestro amor¨.

Todo esto ocurrió hace muchísimo tiempo, ella una joven diosa de 16 años, de tés blanca, ojos ámbar, su entraño pero hermoso cabello de color rosa que le llegaba hasta sus caderas, su padre, era el dios que reinaba sobre todos los dioses, este se sentía orgulloso de su pequeña hija, de cómo era y lo persistente que era, pero también le agradaba que fuera pretendida por todos los dioses como esposa, el corazón de la joven diosa ya tenía dueño, el era un joven de unos veinte años pero había un problema, el era un humano y su amor estaba totalmente prohibido. Él tenía el cabello azul, tés morena y hermosos ojos zafiros, su nombre era Ikuto**. **_El pertenecía a una de la más prestigiosa familia de la región que poseían una gran fortuna, pero era frio, distante, nunca se aferraba a nada ni a nadie, no mostraba interés solo tenía una gran pasión que era tocar el violín, nunca había estado enamorado hasta que la conoció. _

* * *

_Era un cálido día de primavera, el dios le había dado permiso a la menor de sus hijas para que bajara sola al mundo de los humanos, así ella comenzó a caminar no tenia apuro, las flores, los arboles, los pájaros, todo aquello le pareció tan hermoso. Siguió caminando hasta que escucho una hermosa melodía, camino, hasta llegar a orillas de un lago y allí vio que un joven terminaba de tocar y se disponía a guardar su violín, solo pudo observarlo un instante, hasta que el joven se dio vuelta para irse y se la encontró mirándolo, solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y siguió su camino, la joven quedo helada al verlo, por primera vez había sentido que su corazón latía con rapidez y tan solo con ver una pequeña sonrisa de ese extraño, ya no tenía dudas solo con verlo se había enamorado, pero él no pareció mostrar interés en ella, no se movió durante un rato hasta que decidió que ya debía volver pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había estado observando, volvía caminando seguida por el joven hasta que este vio a un joven rubio de ojos rojos._

_-Amu, su padre me envió para que la llevara de regreso, ya se está haciendo tarde y estaba preocupado._

_-Solo me entretuve un rato, es que nunca había venido a este lugar en primavera, todo es tan lindo como lo había imaginado-sonrió e hizo que el rubio se sonrojara-Tardase, ¿crees que mi padre me dará permiso para regresar?_

_-Estoy seguro de que la dejara volver, Ud. es la luz de los ojos de su padre, el siempre quiso lo mejor._

_-Gracias, ahora deberíamos volver-sonrió- Tadase, me gustaría vivir en un lugar así._

_-Es un lugar muy bonito-sonrió-pero nosotros no podemos vivir en este lugar, debemos estar con los nuestros._

_Ambos iban caminando hasta que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y unos ojos zafiro los miraban. Ikuto no sabía y tampoco entendía lo que había visto, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que esa joven pudo hacer latir su frio corazón, aquella belleza tan inusual que lo deslumbro y sin proponérselo sonrió cálidamente por primera vez. _

_Ya de regreso, la joven fue a ver a su padre que estaba esperándola, al entrar se lo encontró e hizo una reverencia. _

_-Ya regrese padre, lamento haberte preocupado-con una cálida y hermosa sonrisa- pero me quede viendo las flores de aquel lugar ya que están en primavera, nunca las había visto._

_-Está bien Amu, creo que la pasaste bien en tu paseo por el brillo en tus ojos, ahora podrás ir a la tierra cuando quieras, puedes retirarte. _

_-Te lo agradezco padre-disimulando su alegría-ahora con tu permiso me retiro._

* * *

_Después de unos días ella volvió a pedirle permiso a su padre y llego al lago temprano, estaba observando el lago, se paro para seguir caminando pero vio que el joven del violín la estaba observando de muy cerca, su cara se sonrojo e intento irse pero aquel joven la detuvo. –Me llamo Ikuto,-sonrio- y Ud. Señorita?_

_-Amu. Me llamo Amu, es un gusto conocerlo._

_-Nunca antes la había visto por este lugar, ¿de dónde es?_

_-De muy lejos, solo vengo porque me gusta la primavera, mi padre me permite venir a pasear, aunque siempre manda a Tadase a buscarme._

_-¿Tadase? –Dijo un poco molesto o celoso-¿su novio?_

_-Claro que no-se preguntaba porque le aclaraba esta situación-es mi amigo de la infancia. _

_Así estuvieron hablando un rato, después ella se fue dejándolo en el lago pero volverían a verse, se veían muy seguido en el lago el tocaba el violín para ella, ya sabían todo sobre sus vidas. _

* * *

_Una tarde estaban callados hasta que él se le acerco, y con sus manos acaricio sus mejillas y le dio un cálido abrazo, ella le correspondió el gesto._

_-Ikuto, solo podre volver una vez mas y después que pasen 4 años me veras de nuevo, quisiera poder quedarme en este lugar pero no puedo, solo volveré para verte a ti… Me enamore de ti… Ikuto te amo. _

_El joven sonreía, estaba feliz de que ella sentía lo mismo que el la rodeo con sus brazos y así la beso, Amu le correspondió y lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos. _

_Al otro día llegaron muy temprano, ninguno decía nada, no se querían despedir, ella se abrazo a él y así estuvieron todo el tiempo hasta el momento que debían despedirse el la miro fijo a los ojos y por primera vez se atrevió a decir lo que sentía su corazón._

_-Amu, te amo, se que algún día podremos vivir libremente nuestro amor, hasta ese momento quiero que recuerdes que te amo…_

_-Luchare para que mi padre acepte que te amo y para que me permita estar contigo… Te amo… _

_Se despidieron con un beso, ella regreso triste a su hogar, así pasaron 3 años, y su padre noto que su hija había cambiado no tenía esa felicidad que la caracterizaba, un día la llamo. _

_-Hija, estoy preocupado por ti, no sé lo que te sucede, te ves triste, ya no se qué hacer para que seas la de antes. _

_-Padre, me he enamorado de alguien que jamás aceptarías para mí._

_-estas enamorada… ¿De quién te has enamorado?_

_-De-llorando- un humano. _

_-Amu, sabes bien que un pez puede amar a un pájaro, pero, ¿Dónde vivirán?_

_-Si ese es el caso yo creare mis propias alas para volar junto a él. _

_-Está bien, pero deberás esperar el año que falta para volverlo a ver, yo solo quiero que mi hija sea feliz. _

_Amu abrazo fuertemente a su padre. Desde ese momento recupero su alegría, el tiempo paso rápidamente, ese día que iba a regresar su padre la acompaño ya que quería conocer a aquel joven._

* * *

Iban caminando felizmente por aquel lugar, era un hermoso día de primavera, hasta que llegaron al lago, Amu empezó a caminar y vio a una joven rubia vestida de negro que se le acercaba.

-Mi hermano te dejo esto, debo decir que el tenia razón al decir que eras tan hermosa, perdón Amu, mi nombre es Utau, soy la hermana de Ikuto, toma es una carta, lo siento.

La joven se fue, Amu no entendía nada hasta que vio para el lago, en ese lugar había una tumba, que tenía una fotografía y el nombre de su amado.

El viejo dios comprendió lo que había sucedido, la joven cayó llorando de rodillas frente a esa tumba y dejando la carta en el suelo, ella grito.

-Nooooooooo.

Sus lágrimas parecían no tener fin, así se abrazo a la tumba, no quería aceptar de que él había muerto, que jamás lo vería de nuevo, que no podría escuchar como tocaba el violín, miro y vio que allí estaba el violín, después de un rato levanto la carta y se dispuso a abrirla.

¨Querida Amu:

Te pido perdón por no poder estar contigo, tu eres mi luz en esta oscuridad, nunca quise lastimar a alguien es por eso que me mostraba tan frio. Hasta que te conocí, no quería hablarte pero te sonreí, debo admitir que eres la primera y única que hizo latir a mi frio corazón, la última vez que nos vimos no fui capaz de decirte que sería una despedida, decidí callar y contemplarte por última vez, por ese instante sentí que tenía una larga o eterna vida la cual podría vivirla contigo, estoy muy enfermo, cada momento me siento más débil por esta razón decidí escribirte esta carta que mi hermana te la daría cuando ya no este, nunca me atreví a decirle estas palabras a alguien tu eres a la única a la cual le dije ´te amo´. No te pido que me perdones solo te pido que seas feliz eso es lo que más deseo en toda esta vida, por favor se feliz por mí. Quise estar en este lugar, porque aquí contigo fui realmente feliz. Sé que ahora no podre cumplir mi promesa, nuestra promesa de estar juntos y así vivir nuestro amor, ya paso un mes de que te vi por última vez, se que no podías quedarte, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, nunca pensé amar pero contigo fue distinto, solo con verte sentí que tu hacías latir mi corazón, descubrí sentimientos que creía que estaban muertos en mi, tu voz era una dulce melodía que me daba ganas de vivir por ti y solo para ti, no quiero que estés triste por mí, debes sonreír siempre porque desde donde me encuentre este amor que siento seguirá en mi corazón, esta es mi nueva promesa que si cumpliré. Solo quisiera ver tu sonrisa una vez más… Te amo.

Ikuto.¨

Ella se abrazo a sí misma y comenzó a llorar sin ningún consuelo, su padre la abrazo fuertemente no sabía que decirle, la joven que hace unos momentos estaba tan feliz ahora estaba destrozada sin ningún consuelo, deseando morir como su amado, su padre logro que regresara a su hogar llevándose el violín del joven, se encerró en su habitación y no quería salir y si lo hacia la encontraban en la tumba de Ikuto

* * *

Así pasaron dos semanas, adentro de la joven fue creciendo un gran dolor, no podía soportar esa pana, así enfermo, y al segundo mes de que se entero de la muerte de Ikuto ella también murió en frente de su tumba, antes de morir dijo ¨si no pudo ser en esta vida viviremos nuestro amor en otra, usare todo mi poder para que nos encontremos en cada vida nueva y así hasta que podamos ser realmente feliz, aunque sé que si eso pasa me costara esta vida¨, en ese momento fue como si su padre, sus hermanos, incluso Tadase sintieron que algo malo iba a pasar, salieron corriendo hasta llegar al lago, en la tumba estaba la joven, parecía dormida pero ya estaba sin vida, después de estos dos meses por fin tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, su padre decidió dejarla en ese lugar en una tumba junto a su amado y el violín entre los dos.

Cada primavera visitaban el lago en donde estaban dos tumbas al lado donde se podían leer dos nombres, Amu e Ikuto.

Pero en otro mundo se veía a un pequeño niño de ojos zafiros y cabello azul sonreírle a una bebe que acababa de nacer de un hermoso pelo rosa y muy blanca.

-Hola-le decía, dándole un cálido beso en la frente-Amu, soy Ikuto.


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara.

Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Autora: Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Advertencia: este capítulo como el resto, no son aptos para todo público ya que contiene una historia que te hace querer cortarte las venas, como la autora no me responsabilizo por su salud mental, por favor tenga en cuenta todo esto antes de leerlo y si lo leen no se olvide de dejar reviews. Necesito mucha, pero de verdad, muchísima motivación… En este capítulo les contare algo de la vida de Ikuto y sus sentimientos hacia esa chica que encontró junto al lago observándole mientras el tocaba el violin, para poder seguir en la siguiente vida, en donde… Lo tienen que leer… Espero que sea de su agrado.

Resumen:

Pareja: Amu e Ikuto.

Promesas de Vida.

Capítulo II.

Ikuto era un joven que lo tenía todo, dinero, una buena posición social, miles de mujeres a sus pies; a pesar de esto lo único que a él le importaba era pasar el tiempo a orillas de ese lago con su único, fiel e inseparable compañero, su violin; su única pasión era la música, las melodías salían del alma, todo lo que no podía decir con sus propias palabras lo decía con cada nota que solo el escuchaba, cerrar sus ojos y tener aquella tranquilidad comparada únicamente con ese lago que era uno de los pocos testigos de aquella despedida que comenzaba cada día o con la mismísima muerte, cualquiera podría ser la última función, el telón pronto caería, dando por terminada su existencia, la música era su forma de decirle al mundo ¨estuve aquí, aun lo estoy, aunque no se por cuánto tiempo más¨. Ser testigo de su propio final, un cruel destino, sin ningún motivo por el cual deseara vivir, con una falsa sonrisa, una máscara de felicidad, siempre se mostraba frio lo tenía todo, todo excepto amor, ¿Quién quería un amor si no sabía si iba a vivir el tiempo suficiente para amar? Ataría a esa persona al sufrimiento, eso sería muy cruel, mucha vanidad para un solo ser, renunciar a amar, renunciar a sentir, renunciar a luchar por vivir, renunciar a la compañía de la gente, solo le quedaba aceptar su soledad…

-Al tocar el violin siempre me sentí vivo, se la verdad de lo que padezco, mi triste vida solo gira alrededor de la soledad, por alguna extraña razón a pesar de todo, estar cerca de ese lago me da paz, tengo todo lo que soñé, en ese momento olvido toda la realidad, todo lo malo que me rodea, me sumerjo en una burbuja de cristal, abriendo el paso para mi mundo, solo el violin hace que mi corazón pueda latir, sigo vivo, pero no se por cuanto tiempo, a pesar del poco tiempo que se que me queda puedo sonreír, me duermo sin saber si al día siguiente despertare, pero algo cambio mi rutina, ese alguien especial que nunca pensé encontrar, apareció dándole sentido a mi existencia, yo nací solo para ser de esa mujer, Amu es la chica que soñé, aunque nunca le espere, apareció dándome felicidad, con ella viví cada día como el ultimo; nunca tuve el suficiente valor para decirle la verdad, ¿Cómo podría decirle que no sabía si le volvería a ver? ¿Cómo le decís a alguien que capaz que de pronto te podes ir? Lo que más me duele es que ella volverá y yo ya no estaré, engañe a la mujer que tanto amo dándole falsas esperanzas, falsas promesas, no puedo pedirle perdón por todo esto, no lo tengo, pero yo le decía todo aquello desde mi corazón, no podre cumplir con mi promesa de que estaríamos juntos, quisiera tantas cosas, las más importantes son vivir este tiempo con ella para morir a su lado, que el último segundo de mi vida estar con ella pero eso es demasiado cruel, aun no sé si esto es lo más cruel que he hecho en mi vida o hacerle creer que cuando regrese aun estaré, por donde lo mire es cruel, mi manera de hacer las cosas, no sé que debería hacer, ya no le veré de nuevo, busque palabras para decirle, pero cuando le miraba a sus ojos me perdía, solo podía contemplarle, dijo que hablaría con su padre para que le permita estar conmigo y aun así al verle tan feliz no pude decírselo, no quería matar sus ilusiones, pero terminare por destruirle la vida, por no causarle dolor en ese momento lo empeore todo, no soy digno de su cariño, no elegí amarle, solo sucedió, tal vez este sea mi último momento de lucidez, le escribí una carta, solo quiero despedirme de ella, todas las cosas que me conto las recuerdo a la perfección, es una chica que no podre olvidar, ni la muerte me ara dejarle de amar, prometí muchas cosas que al final no le cumplí, pero al estar a su lado olvidaba que mi tiempo se terminaba, tenia planificada una vida, sueños que quería hacerlos florecer, mis sueños eran los mismo que los sueños de Amu, solamente queríamos vivir nuestro amor, fue la promesa más importante que hice en mi vida, desearía poder cumplirla-dijo sonriéndole a su hermana- Utau, toma esta carta, ella volverá dentro de cuatro años, es lo único que te pido, dásela, creo que no es justo que se entere que le engañe de esta manera, solo quiero que ella sepa que fui feliz, que a pesar de una falsa promesa, yo si le amaba y amare siempre, que mi último deseo es que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

-Está bien, yo se la dare-dijo secándose sus lagrimas-Ahora trata de descansar, recuerda que el doctor pidió que no te esfuerces, Ikuto debes calmarte un poco esto no le hace bien a tu salud.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien-dijo recostándose en su cama-Ahora puedes ir a hacer tus cosas, ya es tarde y debes dormir, solo te llame porque confió en ti… Sé que le entregaras esta carta a Amu, gracias.

Utau salió de la habitación, Ikuto miraba por la ventana, no había luna, no había estrellas, solo se veían las oscuras nubes que tapaban el cielo y la lluvia…

-Lo lamento Amu-dijo con un gran dolor físico como emocional-Este es mi adiós, te amo.

Después de decir esto cerró sus ojos, nunca más los abrió, a la siguiente mañana su hermana golpeo a la puerta no recibió ninguna respuesta, entro a esa habitación, lo vio dormido y con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo comprendió todo, su amado hermano había muerto, cayó de rodillas al lado del lecho de Ikuto, el día seguía gris, todos en esa casa se sorprendieron al escuchar un grito de dolor de parte de Utau, al llegar al lugar lo comprendieron, el joven había muerto.

Tiempo después…

Utau tomaba una carta que tenía guardada en su habitación, ya habían pasado los cuatros años que debía esperar, ese día se encontraría con Amu, la única mujer que tuvo el amor de su hermano, salió de casa temprano, debía estar antes que la joven, cuando llego contemplo la fotografía de su hermano por mucho tiempo hasta que escucho unas voces, tal vez sería la chica, después de confirmar que lo era le dio la carta y se fue, entonces escucho un grito, el mismo grito de dolor de ella hace cuatro años al descubrir que su hermano se había ido, el mismo dolor en el corazón.

-Al igual que tu Amu-dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que avanzaban por sus mejillas-Yo también… Amaba a mi hermano…

Cuando volvió a visitar la tumba de su hermano se encontró con una sorpresa, no había una, ahora eran dos, Amu también murió, dos meses de sufrimiento después había muerto, ahora entendía que no podían vivir separados, que si uno se marchaba el otro le seguiría, después de todo lo habían prometido, buscarían nuevamente juntos su felicidad, sonrió al saber lo fuerte que era el amor, sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban.

-Utau, ¿Estás bien?-dijo un joven acariciándole el vientre-Las emociones fuertes no le hacen ningún bien a nuestro bebe.

-Estamos bien, ahora no tengo por qué preocuparme, ellos al final están juntos…

Después de decir aquello se marcharon, dejando las dos tumbas cerca de ese tranquilo lago en primavera, con flores y sombra, ya habían pasado tres años más y recién volvía, había conocido al chico que era su espeso, ahora esperaban un hijo, era feliz porque su hermano estaba acompañado de la mujer que amo, que amaba y que por siempre amaría, como solo él decía, era de una sola mujer y la dueña de su hermano era únicamente Amu.

Continuara….

…

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

No eran mis intenciones hacer llorar a nadie.

Como en el primer capítulo…

Solo deje volar mi imaginación…

Este es el resultado…

El primer capítulo que escribí fue el último…

Espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado, a mi me gusto, pensé en varias situaciones que se irán desarrollando en los siguientes capítulos, decidí hacerlo de esta manera, les quiero avisar que aún faltan muchos capítulos triste, cada vida tendrá su dosis de tragedia, tal vez si siguen leyendo seguirán llorando…

Pero como dije, esa nunca fue mi intención…

¿Cuál fue?

Ni yo la se…

Atte.

Vanesa Tsukiyomi.


End file.
